What is the least common multiple of 18 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(18, 6) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 18 and 6. We know that 18 x 6 (or 108) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 6. 18, So, 18 is the least common multiple of 18 and 6.